V is for Vacations
by Skye Pirate
Summary: I hate summaries ... anyway this is the English translation of my french fic "Vive les Vacances" . So go on and read it !
1. The airport

Disclaimer : Well , as you may have guess Shaman King doesn't belong to me . . . yadayadayadayada . . .  
  
"V" is for Vacations !  
  
Chapter 1 : The airport  
  
Me : Hi ! and welcome to the first chapter of the first Shaman King I've ever written , well as some of you already know , this fic was originally wrote in french but some people asked me to translate it so . . . here it is !  
  
Lance : You forgot to say something else . . .  
  
Me : Uh ? Oh , yeah ! In this fic Hao is . . . well acting a little strange in this fic , Why ? well . . . it's a long story . . . to make it short , let's just say that it's an old inside joke . . . Okay ! now it's shoooooooooooowwwwwwwwtime !  
  
**************************  
  
Hao : Hao and his friends are going on a trip to Canada !! Ren , say something to the camera !  
  
Ren : Stop that ! I don't like to be filmed !  
  
Hao looks at the camera with big , chibi eyes .  
  
Hao : How does this thing works ?  
  
Ren : * sweatdrops* . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey ! guys , the plane will only take off in 2 hours !  
  
Hao : ^-^ Hao can't wait to see real Ameridians ! Hao has never seen one !  
  
Ren : * sweadrops * . . .  
  
Yoh : . . .  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey ! Lyserg ! where were ya ?  
  
Lyserg : I went to the bathroom . ..  
  
Yoh : Ah ? . . .  
  
Ren : I'm starving ! let's go eat something !  
  
Lyserg : Ok !  
  
Yoh : Good idea . . .  
  
Hao : Hao is hungry !!  
  
So our friends walked toward the nearest restaurant . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey , guys ! don't you have the feeling we forgot something ?  
  
Ren : I don't know ?  
  
Lyserg : Hum . . .  
  
Hao : Hao knows ! Hao forgot his Spirit of Fire plushie !!!!  
  
All : We don't care !  
  
Yoh : Nah , seriously ! I think we left something important behind . . .  
  
Hao : Hao's Spirit of Fire plushie is very important you know !!!!  
  
Ren : * Hits Hao* Shuuuut up !  
  
Hao : Hao can't sleep without his plushie . . . 'cuz Hao is scared of the dark . . . can Hao sleep with Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Far away ( well not really. . .) in the airport . . .  
  
Horohoro : I think we're lost . . .  
  
Kororo : Krukrukru . . .  
  
Horohoro : You're the one whose stupid !  
  
Kororo : Krukru krukrukru . . .  
  
Horohoro : Oh yeah ? and maybe YOU could find our friends if you're so smart !  
  
Little boy : Errrr . . . mommy . . . the blue-haired boy over there . . . he's talking alone ?  
  
Mother : Don't go near him , sweetie !  
  
Kororo : Krukru krukrukrukru krukrukru !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! you're right , they must be eating at the restaurant right now , Hao is always hungry at this time ! But where are the restaurant ?  
  
Kororo : Kru . . .  
  
Horohoro : Great . . . mister knows everything execept what's important ! Oh , well ! let's ask somebody . . .  
  
Horohoro : Excuse me , ma'am , but can you tell me where are the restaurants ?  
  
Little boy : Hey , mom ! he's the boy who was talking alone !  
  
Horohoro : I was talking to my ghost , not alone !  
  
Mother : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! he's crazy !  
  
Horohoro : ^-^ I'm not crazy ! I'm a shaman !  
  
Little boy : Cool ! huh . . . what's a Shaman ?  
  
Mother : Jimmy , don't talk to him !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the restaurant . . .  
  
Yoh : Hey ! I think that the woman who screamt earlier was talking about Horohoro !  
  
Ren : Maybe . . .  
  
Yoh : Hum . . . stay right here , I'm gonna go get him . . . if the waitress comes , tell her I want some miso instant noodle !  
  
Hao : Oky Docky !  
  
Five minutes later . . .  
  
Waitress : Hello ! can I take your orders , lads ?  
  
Ren : Yep ! I'll take some frog legs and a glass of milk !  
  
Lyserg : Eeeew ! that's gross ! Me , I'll just have a cup of tea . . . And . . . Ho , yeah ! I'll take a bowl of miso instant noodles , too !  
  
Waitress : Okay , and you , what do you want ?  
  
Hao : Hao wants some chicken and a glass of apple juice , please !  
  
Waitress : Okay ! I'll bring it to you in a minute . . . * leaves*  
  
Hao : * looks at Ren through is glass* Ha ! Ha ! you're deformed !  
  
Ren : . . .You're stupid . . .  
  
Where Horohoro is . . .  
  
Horohoro : Why does everybody start to run when they see me ? they have never seen a Shaman os their life or what ?  
  
Yoh : So there you were !  
  
Horohoro : Where were you , I looked for you everywhere , I was forced to talk to Kororo because I was all alone !  
  
Yoh : Yeah , well . . . let's go the others are waiting for us . . .  
  
At last ! everybody is together again !  
  
Ren : AH ! well , I'm full !  
  
Lyserg : I'm not hungry anymore . . .  
  
Hao : Me too !  
  
Yoh : You could have wait for us , guys !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! I was hungry too !  
  
After the meal . . .  
  
Yoh : Okay , we should go into the plane now . . . we'd better go !  
  
Hao : Hao agrees with little brother !  
  
Ren : I always forgot that Hao is Yoh's twin . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah . . .  
  
Horohoro : Maybe , but that's not very important for the mpment . . . Hey ! where's Hao ?  
  
Yoh : Huh . . .  
  
In a gift shop . . .  
  
Hao : Cool ! a T-shirt with stars on it ! Hao must buy it !  
  
Ren : Hao ! everyone is -- Wow ! an authentic DBZ shirt ! I want it !  
  
Yoh : Guys ! I -- Hey ! a giant poster of Bob !  
  
Horohoro : Woohoo ! a pair of clean underwear !  
  
Lyserg : What a bunch of -- Oooooo ! a "lil' detective " kit !  
  
***************************************  
  
Me : Well , to be continue !  
  
Lance : Only if we have some reviews !  
  
Me : Notice the s in reviews . . . Okay well , see ya and happy easter !!! 


	2. Is there a shaman in this plane ?

Chapter 2 : Is there a shaman in this plane ?  
  
Me : Haoy ! me again , due to popular demand , here's chapter 2 !  
  
Lance : . . . popular demand ?  
  
Me : Well . . . yeah . . . what's wrong . . .  
  
Lance : Whatever . . .  
  
Me : Huh . . . here's chapter 2 . . .  
  
*********************************  
  
Pilot : Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen , you are going to take off in 2 minutes , please check your seatbelts and I wish a good trip aboard our plane of the suicidal airline . . .  
  
Hao : Hao doesn't know why , but Hao doesn't trust the name of the company . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . Hao is scared !!! Hao wanna get out !!!!  
  
Ren : Crap , why am I the one whose sitting next to him ?  
  
Yoh ( sitting behind Ren and Hao , next to Lyserg ) : Because your always bragging about your legendary courage . . .  
  
Lyserg : And believe me , it takes courage to sit next to him !  
  
Ren : That's not a reason . . .  
  
Horohoro ( sitting in front of Ren and Hao next to fat a fat guy who stinks ) : If were you I wouldn't complain to much . . .  
  
Ren : You wanna switch places ?  
  
Horohoro : . . . no . . .  
  
Hao ( hugs Ren) : Hao loves Ren , Hao wants Ren to stay !!!  
  
Ren : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !!!!  
  
Yoh : Hehehehehehehe . . . he has 12 hours to endure with my brother . . .  
  
Lyserg : I still pity him . . .  
  
3 hours later . . .  
  
Fat guy : Sorry , son , but would you get up so I can pass , I need to go to the bathroom . . .  
  
Horohoro : Errr . . . are you sure you can walk ?  
  
Fat guy : You brat . . . you should be punished !  
  
Horohoro : Ok ! ok ! I'll let you pass . . .  
  
Bason ( while Hao is singing "Baby got back" ) : Huh . . . master . . . can I go to the bathroom ?  
  
Ren : Why should a ghost go to the bathroom ?  
  
Bason : Well . . . the truth is . . . I can't take Hao's singing anymore . . .  
  
Ren : Sissy ! you can go if you wish . . .  
  
Bason : THANKS MASTER !  
  
Ren : You're welcome . . . I think I'll go after you . . .  
  
Little boy : Mom . . . there's another boy whose talking alone right there . . .  
  
Mother : THERE'S CRAZY PEOPLE EVERYWHERE OR WHAT !? don't look at him , hon , he looks more dangerous than the other one . . .  
  
Little boy : AND HE HAS A WEIRD HAIR-DO !!!!  
  
Ren : Why can't people respect my hair . . ?  
  
In the bathroom . . .  
  
Fat guy : Ooooooh ! I hate plane trips ! it always gives me digestion problems . . .  
  
Bason : * enters the bathroom* Phew ! at last ! a silent place ! . . . What the - Noooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Yoh : Hey ! Am I the only one who heard Bason scream !?  
  
Lyserg : Well , I was kinda sleeping . . .  
  
Hao : Hao was singing . . .  
  
Horohoro : Yeah . . . you don't need to specify it . ..  
  
Ren : What's going on !? Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasooooooooon !?  
  
Ren starts to run toward the bathroom but before he could open the door , the fat guy got out . . .  
  
Fat/Bason : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaster !!!! I'm stock in his body !!!  
  
Everybody in the plane : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! what's going on ?  
  
Fat guy : Wha-- what happened ?  
  
Ren ( discouraged ) : Well . . . Bason ?  
  
Bason : I . . . I run-up in him .. . normally , I should have pass trough him but he's to fat ! And I'm stock inside his body !  
  
Ren ( even more discouraged) : It's the stupidest story I've ever heard . . .  
  
Hao : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! that's too spiffy ! quick , we need a shaman ! IS THERE A SHAMAN IN THIS PLANE ?  
  
Yoh : . ..  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Fat guy/Bason : . . .  
  
Horohoro : Well , is there one ?  
  
Yoh : Make room I'm gonna exorcize him !  
  
Horohoro : I wanna try too !  
  
Lyserg : Me too !  
  
Hao : Hao could burn the fat guy with Hao's spirit of fire !  
  
Fat guy / Bason : Humm . . . having a body is quite comfortable . . . maybe I should keep it , what do you think master ?  
  
Ren : Take him out of there !!!  
  
Yoh : Maybe you should exorcize him , it's your ghost . . .  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Yoh : Well ?  
  
Ren : I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXORCIZE !!!! happy now !?  
  
Hao : There , there , we feel better after admitting it , don't we ?  
  
Ren : Don't touch me !  
  
Horohoro/Lyserg : Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . .. He doesn't know how to exorcize . . . . Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahhahahahaha !  
  
Ren : Stop that !  
  
Yoh : Yeah guys . . . it's not very nice . . . but still . . . hahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha ! he doesn't know how to exorcize !  
  
Everybody in the plane : Do something ! we're scared !  
  
Yoh : Okay , here I come . . .  
  
Fat guy : Huh . . . is it gonna hurt mister shaman ?  
  
Yoh : Well . ..  
  
Horohoro : You betcha it's gonna hurt ! you're bones are going to try to come out of your body and your heart's gonna explode . . .  
  
Lyserg : Horohoro ! don't listen to him mister you will not feel a thing . . .  
  
Fat guy/Bason : I've changed my mind ! I wanna come out !!!  
  
Lyserg : Okay . . . to exorcize him we need to break an object which is affiliated with the incident  
  
Ren : . . . Hao !  
  
Yoh : Huh ?  
  
Ren : Well , yeah , it's Hao's fault if Bason went to the bathroom !  
  
Hao : Hao doesn't wanna die !  
  
Lyserg : Anyway , I said object ! O-B-J-E-C-T !  
  
Ren : . . . crap . . .  
  
Horohoro : I know !  
  
Yoh : What ?  
  
Horohoro : We just have to break the toilet !  
  
Lygerg : Whatta bunch of . . .  
  
Hao : Hao has an idea ! Hao could sing a incantation !  
  
Ren : NOT AGAIN !  
  
Yoh : No wait . .. this COULD work ! go ahead , Hao !  
  
Hao : But I don't remember the beat . . .  
  
Lyserg : Urg !  
  
Hao ; No ! wait ! Hao remembers now !  
  
So Hao started to sing the Teletaubies song . . .  
  
Ren : What the hell . . .  
  
Yoh : *That's* an incantation ?  
  
Horohoro : I don't get it . . .  
  
Lyserg : Ne neither . . .  
  
Hao : The Patches created the teletaubies to sensitize kids to shamanism but the directors changed the plot . . .  
  
Horohoro : Why ?  
  
Hao : 'cuz the thought the plot was too scary for little kids . ..  
  
Yoh : I'm not sure I understand but . . .  
  
Lyserg : At least it worked ! look Bason got out !  
  
Hao (talking to himself) : And Karim was supposed to be the animator . . .  
  
Ren : We did it !  
  
Everybody in the plane : Bravo !  
  
Well now that everything is back to normal . . .  
  
Ren : There's how many hour of flight left ?  
  
Yoh : About 9 hours . . .  
  
Ren : WHAT !?  
  
Yoh : Well , all this story only lasted fifteen minutes . . .  
  
Hao : There's still lots of time left ! Hao's gonna sing !  
  
All : NO !  
  
The rest of the plane : .. .  
  
In the cockpit . . .  
  
Pilot : Man , this job is so boring .. . nothing ever happens . . . I think I should quit . . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Me : The end !!!!!  
  
Lance : Yeah ! tomorrow it's Easter !  
  
Me : Yeah ^-^ chocolate ! I'm gonna eat some until I'm sick . . .  
  
Lance : That's a good idea . . . anyway . . . bye people !  
  
Me : Yeah ! and don't forget to review ! 


	3. Spirit of Water

Chapter 3 : Spirit of Water  
  
Me : He ! He ! I didn't have to translate the title of this chapter !  
  
Lance : . . . Yeah , so what ?  
  
Me : Huh . . . It less work that way ^-^  
  
Lance : You're so lazy ! I can't believe it !  
  
Me : You're right . . . but I am what I am so . . . Here's chapter 3 everybody !!!  
  
Lance : You're changing the subject !  
  
*********************************  
  
Ren : At last ! I was starting to think that this plane trip would last forever !  
  
Hao : Why is Ren saying that ?  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Lyserg : Well , at least Bason is still with us . . .  
  
Bason : T_T I'm so happy to be alive !  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . you had a narrow escape !  
  
Horohoro : * mumbles* A ghost can't die anyway . . .  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Hao : What is it Renny-chan ?  
  
Ren : Nothing . . . I was just wondering , what are we going to do , now ?  
  
Lyserg : We'd better be looking for an hotel .  
  
Hao : Oopsy Doospy . . .  
  
Yoh : What ?  
  
Hao : Hao was supposed to take care of the money . . .  
  
Horohoro : Can I start to worry ?  
  
Hao : Hao forgot the money in Japan . . .  
  
Ren : WHAT A @#$%$&*$@!? ( A/N : I'm trying to keep this fic rated G . . .)  
  
Yoh : Great . . . now what do we do . . .  
  
Amidamaru : We sleep outside !  
  
Hao : HAAAAAA !  
  
Yoh : Amidamaru ! stop scaring Hao like that , it the tenth time this week !  
  
Amidamaru : * evil smile* hehe . . .  
  
Lyserg : Guys ! seriously . . . what do we do ?  
  
Woman : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Horohoro : What's happening ?  
  
Bason : Well , let's go take a look . . .  
  
Men : What's her problem ?  
  
Teenager : She says , there's a ghost in her hotel . . .  
  
Woman : What !?  
  
Teenager : Well , that's what I heard anyway . . .  
  
Horohoro (sarcastic) : Wow ! what a chance . . . an five stars hotel hunted by a ghost and if we help her , she'll probably give us free rooms . . .  
  
Yoh (sarcastic) : Yeah . . . what a *luck*  
  
Hao : Pardon Hao , but Hao wants to know what's the lady's problem ?  
  
Woman : My name's Erica and my house is Hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuted !  
  
Hao : What does the ghost looks like ?  
  
Erica : It's kinda hard to explain . . . it looks like . . .like . . .  
  
Spirit of Fire : Blub !  
  
Erica : Like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
  
Hao : The evil ghost looks like Hao's Spirit of Fire ?  
  
Erica : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ! huh . . . except that he's blue !  
  
Lyserg : Weird . . .  
  
Horohoro : Huh . . . Erica ? are you a shaman ?  
  
Erica : Sha-- what ?  
  
Horohoro : If there anybody on this planet who knows what a shaman is ?  
  
Lyserg : Maybe she can simply spirits . . .  
  
Ren : That's not important ! Shall we'll go and meet this spirit ?  
  
Yoh : Yep !  
  
Inside the hotel . . .  
  
Hao : It's so dark in here ! who turned off the light ?  
  
Lyserg : The ghost !  
  
Hao : Huh !?  
  
Ren : Well , yeah ! the ghost needs a good atmosphere to hunt properly this place .  
  
Hao : Huh !?  
  
Ren : You're too stupid ! here , let me explain : When a human dies , he's so sad that he donesn't want to remember his physical appearance . So he turns off the light so he can feel better ! understood ?  
  
Bason : My master's a erudite !  
  
Hao : What's an "erwuditee" ?  
  
Ren : . . .  
  
Yoh : Guys . . .  
  
Ren : WHAT ?  
  
Horohoro : * points something in front of him* : He. . .he. . .he. . .he. ..  
  
Spirit : Blob !  
  
Lyserg : What !? it's Spirit of Fire twin brother or what !?  
  
Horohoro : Except that he's blue . . .  
  
Hao : Huh !?  
  
Ren : There's four element which represents nature : Water , Fire , air and earth . Normally , if there's a Spirit of Fire there should be a Spirit of Water too . . .  
  
Bason : T_T My master's so smart !  
  
Yoh : We should do something about it , now . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah ! lemme . . .  
  
Spirit of Fire : Blub !  
  
Spirit of Water : Blooooooooooooooooooob !!!  
  
Spirit of Fire : *blushses * Blllub !  
  
Ren : What the . . .  
  
Yoh : 'looks like this Spirit of Water is a lady and it looks like she likes Spirit of Fire a lot !  
  
Hao : No ! Spirit of Water is a boy !  
  
Horohoro : Spirit of Fire is gay ?  
  
Hao : No ! Hao's Spirit of Fire is a girl !  
  
Ren : WHAT !?  
  
Lyserg : Well , we're learning lots of worthless thing in this fic !  
  
Yoh : How cute ! two powerful spirits in love . . .  
  
Hao : Are they gonna have baby together ?  
  
Ren : No ! this fic is rated G !  
  
Hao : Where does baby come from ?  
  
Yoh : Ask Ren , after all , he's soooooooooooo smart * evil grin*  
  
Ren : Why can't I brag about something without it , turning against me ?  
  
Hao : ^-^ Ren is gonna explain to Hao ? Ren is gonna show an example to Hao ?  
  
Ren : CAN WE TAKE CARE OF THIS STUPID SPIRIT OF WATER NOW !?  
  
Yoh : hehehehehehehhehee . . . yeah , cool it , pal ! okay , now what do we do ?  
  
Horohoro (talking to himself) : Spirit of Fire says "Blub" , Spirit of Water says "Blob" , what is Spirit of Earth saying ? "Blib" ?  
  
Lyserg : Horohoro ?  
  
Horohoro : What ?  
  
Lyserg : You have an idea to get rid of him ?  
  
Hao : YOU CAN'T DO THAT ! it's Spirit of Fire's first love !  
  
Horohoro : Really ? and how old is she ?  
  
Hao : She's 7500 years old !  
  
Bason : She's older than me . . .  
  
All : Bwuhahahahahahahhahahahhahaha ! and it's the first time ? . . . Bwuhahahahahhahahaha !  
  
Erica : Now everybody hols your horses !  
  
Yoh : What's . . . hihihhihihihihihi . . . wrong ?  
  
Erica : I've decided to become a shaman !  
  
Lyserg : Why ?  
  
Elisa: cuz I was observing you and I though it looked cool ! Spirit of Water is gonna be my ghost !  
  
Hao : If Hao's and Erica's ghost loves each other . . . does that mean Elisa and Hao have to love each other ?  
  
Erica : NO .  
  
Lyserg : Well , I suppose this conclude the story . . .  
  
Horohoro : Can we still have the free rooms ?  
  
Erica : Of course you can !  
  
Yoh : Cool !  
  
Hao : But Spirit of Fire is gonna be sad if . . .  
  
All : WE DON'T CARE !  
  
*****************************  
  
Me : Well . . . to be continued . . .  
  
Lance : Now , there's just one thing left for you to do . . .  
  
Me : . . . Review !  
  
Lance : Well , have a nice day everybody !!! 


	4. Happy Birthday Bason ! part 1 : Learn h...

Chapter 4 : Happy Birthday Bason !!! (part 1: learn how to cook with Ren and Yoh !)  
  
Me : @_@ eeew . . . I just bit into a potato-chipper's filter . . .  
  
Lance : You what ?  
  
Me : I thought it was a piece of cake . . .  
  
Lance : That's gross . . .  
  
Me : I know . . . but it looked good . . . it looked like a piece of maple of vanilla cake !  
  
Lance : Maybe you should just write this chapter . . .  
  
Me : You mean : translate this chapter . . . yeah here I go !  
  
**************************************  
  
1 o'clock in the morning . . .  
  
Hao : Hao had a nightmare ! can Hao sleep with little brother ?  
  
Yoh : Let me sleep . . .  
  
Hao : But Hao's afraid of the dark . . .  
  
Yoh : Well , go eat something . . . it'll change your mind . . .  
  
Hao : Ocky Docky ! Hao will try !!!  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . yeah . . . good night . ..  
  
In the kitchen . . .  
  
Ren : Grrrrr . . . where's the measuring cup ?  
  
Hao ( who just arrived) : Hey , what is Ren doing here ?  
  
Ren : Me ? no . . . NOTHING AT ALL !!!!  
  
Hao : What is Ren hiding behind him ?  
  
Ren : . . . Okay , I'll tell you , but don't laugh , ok ?  
  
Hao : ^-^ I promise !  
  
Ren : Okay , to make it short , let's just say that tomorrow , it's Bason's birthday . . .  
  
Hao : WHAT !?  
  
Lyserg : (sleepy) what's happening here ?  
  
Ren : Aaaw ! crap ! everybody's gonna know if . . .  
  
Horohoro : Know what ?  
  
Ren : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !  
  
Yoh : What's wrong ?  
  
Ren : TOMORROW'S IS BASON'S BIRTHDAY AND I'M MAKING HIM A CAKE ! HAPPY NOW ?  
  
Lyserg : But a ghost can't eat . . .  
  
Spirit of Fire : Blub !  
  
Hao : Ho ! hi , you !  
  
Ren : When Bason was alive , the thing he liked the most was cake . . . so I thought he might like one prepared by me !  
  
All : . . .  
  
Ren : ". . ." What ?  
  
All : AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA . . . Ren's cooking ! . . . HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !  
  
Yoh : Nah . . . seriously do you want us to help you ?  
  
Bason : Why is everybody laughing ? I , Bason is intrigued . . .  
  
Ren : NOTHING ! NOTHING ! IT'S NOTHING ! huh . . . we were laughing . . . laughing at Hao !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah ! eerr . . . ha ! ha ! Hao's ugly !  
  
Hao : That's not very nice *sobs*  
  
Bason : Okay , well , I , Bason is going !  
  
Ren : Phew ! that was close !  
  
Yoh : Okay , I and Ren are gonna take care of the cake ! Horohoro go find him a gift and Lyser and Hao . . . well take care of the decorations !  
  
Horohoro : What should I buy to a dead Chinese warrior ?  
  
Lyserg : I don't wanna team up with Hao !  
  
Hao : Woohoo ! Hao's gonna glue is Spirit of Fire to the ceiling !  
  
Lyserg : . ..  
. . .  
  
Yoh : Huh . . . do you know how to prepare a cake ? Ren : No . . . my father always told me that cooking for a guy was kind of gay . . .  
  
Yoh : I don't know why he was saying that ! here you take the purple apron , I'll take the pink !  
  
Ren : * sweatdrops* Huh . . . In this book they say that we have to warm the oven . . . huh at 450 . . .  
  
Yoh : degrees Celcius or the little "F" with a o (A/N I forgot how to write it in English . . .)?  
  
Ren : Celsius , I presume . . .  
  
Yoh : Crap ! the oven stops at 300 . . . oh ! well ! we'll just have to bake it longer . . .  
  
Ren : Huh . . . there's no sugar left . . .  
  
Yoh : We just have to take icing sugar instead , but double the quantity !  
  
Ren : You're a genius !  
  
Yoh : Yeah ! I know . . .  
  
*****************************  
  
Me : Well . . . I'm sorry , folks but there's nothing left . . . * turns over a "Bounty's worthless Fanfiction ( Now with more insanity in every spoonful !)" box and shakes it with a sorry expression , but nothing comes out* . . . Lance ate what was left . . . I guess I'll just have to improvise for next chapter . . .  
  
Lance : Oh ! sorry ! * munch* you wanted * munch* some ?  
  
Me : Yeah . . . well thanks to you I'll have to work !  
  
Lance : Hummm . . . I wonder if this thing can cause brain damage . . .  
  
Me : You should be careful . . . don't forget it's my stuff you're eating , after all . . .  
  
Lance : @_@ . . .  
  
Me : Lance ?  
  
Lance : D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah ! * runs everywhere * "Treasure Planet" only comes out on April 29th . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . I DON'T WANNA WAIT UNTIL THEN ! . . . . D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! I don't like to wait . . . Oh ! well ! * listens to some random music on the computer and reads some "Treasure Planet" fanfiction* hummm .. . I wonder what's for supper . . . let's go eat something . . . . d'aaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! * runs everywhere in the house* Hey ! I forgot there's still lots of chocolate left in my room ! . . . . let's go eat some * eats* dammit ! now I need a glass of milk ! But I don't wanna go downstairs again ! . . . .. . .. . .. . . .. . .. * tries to think of something smart * . . . . huh .. . . Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom ! can I have a glass of milk , pretty please ?  
  
Me : O.o' that's me all right . . . hum . . . * takes the box* let see . . . * writes : "may cause some unwanted brain damages but tastes like chocolate cake !"* I feel like drinking a glass of weird pink juice. . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. Moooooooooooooooooooooooom ? 


End file.
